All along she was my best friend part 2
by ApertureSubject3
Summary: Chell and Caroline have finally met, and their friendship has begun.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story, maybe the scientist. Caroline and Chell and Cave Johnson belong to Valve.**

* * *

><p>"Excuse me?" said Caroline when she had then realized she was in fact crying. She wiped a tear that was rollingdown her cheek. "You were crying, just now." the little girl said in a soft whisper. "I..suppose I was." said the woman. The girl looked concerned for the woman, but she stayed in her place by the doorway, picking up the marbles.<p>

"Where are your parents?" she asked, her tone filled with sincerity for the little girl.  
>"He's in his office." "Where is his office?" The girl simply pointed but then shook her head and looked around and pointed another direction. Then she paused and shook her head again. Caroline laughed.<br>"Are you lost, sweetheart?" Chell blushed from the embarrassing truth, she was lost. It was those stupid marbles, rolling in all sorts of directions. What made it worse was when they got into those blue and orange puddles, making them go all over the place! Leading her to the oppisite side of the building.  
>She slowly nodded and looked down at the floor.<br>"Well, maybe I can help you find your way back." she smiled sweetly at the girl. Chell nodded once again,  
>still looking at the floor.<br>"Come on, then!" she said getting up and holding out her hand.  
>Chell looked back up at Caroline and smiled a bit. She put the marbles in her suspender's pockets and grabbed the woman's hand. "I'm Caroline, by the way. What is your name?"<br>"Chell."

* * *

><p>The longer the two walked down the hall, the more Chell began to realize how important Caroline was to the company. People were running up to her and asking her questions in panic or anger, while she would smile and reply with the answer to their problem. She was quite amazed.<br>"Are you the boss?" she asked.  
>Caroline looked down at her and then she looked forward again.<br>"I guess you could say I am."  
>"Is it hard?"<br>She shrugged her shoulders "It's not easy, I'll tell you that. But I've been doing it for so long now I'm used to things not being easy."  
>Chell nodded her head as a sign that she understood, although she really didn't. After a few minutes of silence Caroline finally broke the ice.<br>"So, Chell, how old are you?"  
>Chell stopped to think for a moment, then she held up her hands. One had all fingers up, the other had 2.<br>"Ah, so you're 7 years old. Becoming a big girl, huh?" Chell just nodded her head, she didn't really think she was all that big. I mean, everyone was towering over her! "How old are you?"  
>Caroline blushed, she forgot how easily a kid can ask such a question.<br>"I'll let you guess."  
>Chell thought for a moment, then smiled.<br>"Are you 20?"  
>Caroline blushed again, that number was so far from her age it felt like eons ago. She giggled at the child's guess and shook her head.<br>"30? 40?"  
>"You're getting close."<br>"Are you 50?"  
>"Around that, yes." she smiled at her.<br>"54?"  
>"That's right!" Caroline pretended to sound excited, and Chell smiled at her excitement.<br>"That's not very old." No, it wasn't very old. Too young, in fact. There were still some things she wanted to do with her life. Most of them work related, but it wouldn't feel the same in a robot's body.  
>"You're right...not very old at all."<p>

* * *

><p>About an hour later (wow that's a large building), they found Chell's father's office.<br>"There you are, Chell!" the man sighed with relief as he got out of his chair.  
>"Sorry, daddy." said the small child. He looked up and was surprised to see his boss.<br>"Oh, Ms. Caroline. What a surprise to see you over here." She smiled and nodded.  
>"I was just bringing your daughter over. I didn't know you had a daughter. She's very sweet."<br>The man grinned and Chell looked away, blushing.  
>"She is quite a sweetheart." he shook her hair and she laughed.<br>"Well, it was nice meeting you, Chell." Caroline waved goodbye at her and her father. Chell frowned that her new friend was leaving, but she waved back.  
>"Bye bye!" As Caroline walked down the hallway, she overheard the two talk.<br>"You had me worried, Chell. Make sure not to go so far off, alright?"  
>"Okay, daddy."<br>"That's my girl. Now why don't we head on home? It's getting late."  
>"No!"<br>Caroline turned her head back.  
>"Why not?"<br>"I want to stay here with Ms. Caroline!"


End file.
